Return of the Traitor
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Sequel to Traitor. It's been almost a year since that day at the courthouse and Lamb knows just how he wants to help Veronica ring in her 18th birthday.


Title: Return of the Traitor  
>Summary: Sequel to Traitor. It's been almost a year since that day at the courthouse and Lamb knows just how he wants to help Veronica ring in her 18th birthday<br>Rating: NC-17 (explicit smut, vanilla bondage and language)_  
><em>Word Count: 4294_  
><em>A/N: Takes place after 1x22, but before 2x01 - after her break up from Logan and before her official reconciliation with Duncan. Now with "Traitor" I had really wanted to leave it ambiguous as to if what had happened at the courthouse was real or not - but since people wanted a follow-up and love DoVe, here goes. Also, this will be the one and only follow-up to "Traitor." Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>11:45 on a Thursday night. Who in the world would be knocking on our door<em>? Veronica wondered as she walked towards the insistent knocking.

Keith was gone, for the whole week, had just left that morning for another interview to promote his book in Chicago or Milwaukee or somewhere of the like. Logan? She hoped not. Things hadn't gone so well the last time he had been there. Duncan? Possible, but doubtful. Especially with this knock.

Veronica was almost surprised when she finally opened the door. "Come to arrest the innocent again, Sheriff?" she snarked.

"Not hardly," he smirked before taking hold of her hips and pressing her to him.

Veronica gasped when his mouth came down hard onto hers. Naturally Lamb seized the opportunity and began to plunder her mouth with his tongue. Tasting, exploring, memorizing. He had waited almost a year for this and he wasn't going to be told no now. Not when he knew how much she wanted it herself. She could hate herself and him more tomorrow but tonight he would make her want him.

Veronica tried to shove him away at first but he wouldn't budge, instead seeming to think it was an invitation when he felt her dainty hands on his chest. She gasped again when he took hold of her ass in both hands and squeezed. With that he kicked the door closed and walked them further into the apartment.

"Do you ever think about that day back at the courthouse?" he panted as he peppered kisses along her jaw and down the length of her neck.

"What?" The courthouse? What courthouse? She couldn't think. Somehow Don Lamb had managed to not only leave her breathless after their, in her mind, surprisingly heated kiss but leave her brain searching for words and memories that should have been there. She was even turning her head to give him easier access to her neck and throat for crying out loud!

"After that little trick you pulled," he sighed out against the damp trail he had left on her skin as he brought his hands up under her top, "your back to the wall, your hard little tits pressed against my chest, those little mewls of pleasure you thought I couldn't hear..."

Oh God. It was coming back to her now. She had finally been able to suppress the memories after a long while. No more fantasizing about him during class, no more having to force herself to not think of him when someone else was kissing her. Be it Troy, Leo or Logan. With all three she had thought of that kiss with Lamb that had rendered her a simmering puddle of hormones and every single time she had been left missing that intensity. Now it was back, completely. And she was right back to thinking how, of all the things he should be able to do right, there was no way in hell this was supposed to be at the top. And yet it clearly was.

"No," she lied.

Lamb pulled his head back just enough to stare down into her eyes. "Lying will only make this worse for you, Veronica."

"You mean it can get worse than being molested by the local sheriff?" she shot back, hating how breathless she still sounded.

He licked his lips as he looked her over once more before pulling her as tightly against him as he could, letting her feel his half-hard cock between them. "I still remember that look you had when I let go of you that day. You didn't want me to stop then any more than you want me to stop now."

Bastard. Fucking bastard. She wanted to shoot whoever turned him into this. Most of the time she hated him, or at least had forced herself to believe that she did. But when he was like this, she wanted him. Damn her traitorous mind and body, she wanted nothing more than for him to fuck her like the boys she knew could never hope to. And with another look to the wanton gleam in his blues, she knew that was his exact plan for tonight.

He only further proved that when he wasted no time in hiking her top higher. He almost wished he could feel surprised when she actually raised her arms for him to take it from her. They were still standing in her living room, him still in his uniform and yet she was letting him kiss her, to touch her, now to even undress her right there. There was no surprise for him now, only desire, want and need.

_One hell of a birthday present,_ Veronica thought to herself. _Getting fucked in more ways than one by the sheriff. Figures_.

She knew that he remembered where her bedroom was, was proving that fact just a moment later as he took hold of her hips again and gently pushed her back towards it, taking each step with her, never breaking their resumed kiss.

"You've been counting down the days to this, haven't you?" she asked when he pushed her back onto her bed when the backs of her knees hit it.

"You know it," he replied as he kicked off his shoes, tearing off his socks next and dropping his tie before finally unbuttoning his shirt. It was entirely too hot in her bedroom. Or maybe it was him. He didn't know and he didn't care. He just wanted as many of his clothes off as possible before turning his attention to the rest of hers.

"How easy do you think I'm going to make this for you?" she fired. She couldn't make it easy for him. So what if he was already half naked in her bedroom? She still had her bra and pajama pants on and just because part of her definitely wanted him now, she still wasn't going to give in easily. Especially not with him.

Lamb bent down and captured her lips in another long and hard kiss, all tongue and teeth and designed to leave her brain muddled. Moving his right hand behind her he unhooked her bra with ease and moved his left around to palm her breast from beneath the falling cup.

Veronica sighed into his mouth and right then she knew she had given him his answer. His tongue was dueling hers for supremacy again and she wasn't stopping him in any sense as he pulled the unnecessary material from her. She knew she should, she should be biting him, she should be trying to get away from him. Anything but actually lying down and wrapping her arms around his neck as she continued to kiss him back with matched fury.

Lamb was lowering himself atop her and then beside her in seconds before he lowered his lips over her again and moving one hand to his belt and the other to a breast before slipping the taut peak of its twin passed his lips.

Veronica bit her lip almost to the point of drawing blood that time. She wasn't about to have Lamb know she was enjoying this too. The kiss was one thing, actually enjoying the feel of his lips gently tugging and bringing more of her breast into his hot mouth and his tongue flicking over her straining nipple every so often was another thing entirely. He of all people was not supposed to know how to touch her or kiss her or turn her on and yet here she was. Veronica Mars: snarky girl detective herself, lying half naked on her bed with a death grip on her bedspread to keep her from either grabbing hold of her headboard or a fistful of her favorite adversary's hair to keep his mouth right where it was.

"How the hell do you always smell and taste so damn good?" he sighed when he switched sides and lowered his free hand into her drawstring pants.

"Sugar and spice," she managed even as her body rejected her mind once again and her hips twisted against Lamb's teasing hand. His fingers were resting just above her clit. So close and yet so far. She knew he could already tell he was getting her wet; fuck it, she was damn near soaked and she only wanted more. She could deny it all she wanted in words but given his position half on her, half beside her and touching her like he was (and wasn't) she knew it would be useless.

"Mmm," he replied, enjoying this even more than he thought he would.

The vibration finally forced a moan from Veronica's throat. Her hips twisted again and when a groan of frustration finally escaped he wordlessly agreed to take pity on her and ever so slowly stroked her.

A soft curse fell from Veronica's lips and Lamb only smiled against her. He released her breasts then and turned his attention to the valley between them, spurred further on by every moan she fought to repress and every thrust of her hips towards his hand. His smile grew wider when she groaned again when he pulled his hand away.

"You're still wearing too much," he smirked as way of explaining why he had stopped touching her.

"And you're not?" she shot back as she eyed the very evident bulge in the pants he still had on.

The one restraint he had left. He wasn't about to take his own off yet. He wanted her writhing, begging, he knew he wouldn't last nearly long enough for that if he gave in then.

"We'll get to me later," he stated as he lowered her pants and panties in one fluid motion and dropped them to the floor.

_Fuck! He chooses now to be chivalrous? Well, shit. And here I expected him to be selfish in bed,_ Veronica thought to herself. Of course then she had just admitted to herself that she had imagined how he would be in bed. _Damn it._

As Lamb moved lower, letting his lips trail down over her taut stomach, he could feel her muscles tightening. She was responding to his every touch and he could only imagine just how responsive she would be to his next move.

Veronica felt his five o'clock shadow scotching just enough against her skin, having to fight the urge to move the hand now trailing down her side back to one of her breasts. She was almost relieved when she felt his lips close around her clit. Already dreaming of the promise of release.

Of course Lamb still had his original plan in mind. He wanted her desperate, wanton, screaming his name. He wanted the fantasy he had been playing in his mind for almost a year, he wanted her to admit just how much she wanted him, how much she needed this from him. And given the low moans and mewls he was getting out of her now as he worked his tongue over her clit again and again, he knew he just might get his wish sooner than he had expected.

Veronica couldn't even think. Especially not when he would purse his lips around her bundle of nerves and work up a rhythm that had her writing in almost no time. All she knew then was the ever growing heat and need within her, her body's desperation, Lamb's blissful torture and then somewhere in the very back of her mind was the fact that it was truly Don Lamb between her legs and getting her so close to that edge only to pull her away from it time and again.

Lamb couldn't help but enjoy just how he had managed to figure out when she was getting close. Sure the increased tension in her little body and the intense throbbing between his lips were dead giveaways but the fact that he now had a few very definite claw marks over his shoulders and biceps, her nails only digging in more the closer she got only made it all the better. Had she even known she had done it? Likely not, but he was proud. Souvenirs from his night with his Veronica Mars? Fuck yes.

"Why do you hate me?" she panted when he took his mouth from her cunt completely and kissed and suckled along her inner thigh.

"I wouldn't be down on you if I hated you."

"Then finish it," she groaned. God, was she really telling Lamb to get her off? She would bill him for the therapy session later. Right now, she needed to get off and he started it.

He sat up then, drawing his hand down over his mouth to wipe away the ruminants of her juices as he looked to her. "You'll get what you want, Mars. But not before I get what I want."

"I knew it! I knew there had to be a catch." She was furious with him, wondering exactly why she wasn't kicking him as she moved to sit up against the head board.

"Not the kind you're thinking," he smirked as he took hold of her ankles and dragged her back down to where she had been. "Though you may have an idea as to one." His smirk only grew as he reached into his back pocket.

"No way." She already knew what he had planned when she heard the clink of metal.

He leaned over her and took hold of her left wrist and then her right. Funny, for a girl who had just said no to being handcuffed she wasn't struggling. He always knew his was a kinky girl. Right then he felt the need to thank a god he was suddenly positive existed. "You know you love being in my cuffs," he huskily whispered against the shell of her ear as he closed the second bracelet.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_ was all Veronica could think. He was so close to her and in this case the bastard wasn't wrong. All she could do then was watch him as he reached into his other back pocket and pulled out a foil packet and dropped it beside her on the bed before he climbed off of it and stand. Before she could wonder why he had gotten up she saw him turn his attention to his pants.

The last ounce of restraint Lamb had was gone in a second and he was back atop Veronica by the next.

When he kissed her that time Veronica could still taste herself all over his mouth and tongue and she couldn't deny how much it turned her on. The instant memory of him having been down on her, just how many uses that tongue of his had. Of course she was also soon back to wanting to drag her nails down his back as he settled between her spread legs. Feeling him hard against her was almost better than when it had been his mouth. She could still barely admit it to herself, but at least some part of her had wanted this since that day at the courthouse. At least since he had put his hands on her, before then she was perfectly happy to railroad him. After the whole being felt up by his surprisingly strong hands? Yeah, somehow some wires had managed to cross in her brain.

"One last thing," he breathed into the nape her neck as his left hand reached for the condom he had taken out earlier.

"Is there a reason I have to be like this?" she asked as she tugged on the cuffs that had her arms behind her head.

"The sheriff of Neptune can't have too many marks on him," he smirked even as he sheathed himself. "I always knew you'd be a wildcat, Veronica."

She moaned again as he dipped his index finger into her, his middle soon following. He wanted to be sure she was ready for him. He also wanted to tease her just a little more, wanting her to have to say the words he knew she would never say any other way. She was so close and his cock was throbbing almost painfully now, but still he wasn't about to give this up. She couldn't know just how much she got to him in return.

"How much do you want me, Mars?" Her wrists cuffed to her bedpost, his hands to either side of her head, his body raised just enough over hers, her legs spread for only him, he wanted to hear it. He had thought and fantasized about this night for way too long to let himself think tonight had been another figment of his imagination.

"I don't," she spat. Another lie, she hated most that it was a lie. Why the fuck did she want him? Okay, he hadn't always been an asshole to her and he definitely wasn't bad to look at. Even dressed. Now? Fuck.

"Not what I expect to hear from women who are dripping for me, Veronica," he stated, deciding to give her a little added incentive. If she gave him what he wanted he would be damn sure to give her what she wanted. Intentionally grazing his cockhead to her opening, he asked again, "How much do you want me?"

She groaned. He was not supposed to be able to turn her on. She was not supposed to actually want to fuck him or be fucked by him. "More," she whimpered, twisting her hips, desperate to feel more of him.

Lamb smiled. Still not quite what he wanted to hear, but it would do for the moment. He slid into her just enough to where only his tip was inside her. "Still want more?"

Her muscles clenched around him, trying to draw more of him into her. Why couldn't that have sufficed for an answer? Right. because he was Lamb. He just had to make her admit it. "Yes."

He thrust just a little more into her until he was nearly halfway buried in her welcoming cunt. He kissed her neck then, fighting to keep control of himself as her muscles clenched around him again. So hot, so tight, so wet and now she was his. Be it for tonight or forever, in that moment all he knew was her and him and he was content to keep it that way.

Veronica raised her hips, relieved that he wasn't making her talk just then. But she couldn't hide her disappointment when he raised up in reply and took his lips from her body.

"If you want more, all you have to do is say it," he smirked down at her.

"Fuck you," she muttered.

"Say the magic word and you'll get your wish," he stated before licking along her collarbone.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I didn't quite hear that."

"Yes!"

"Mmm, that's more like it. Yes, what, Veronica?"

"Yes I want more."

"More what?" He knew he shouldn't have been enjoying this so much, he knew but he couldn't help it. Veronica Mars was naked and literally writhing beneath him. As if that wasn't enough, she was begging for him to take her. What wasn't enjoyable about that?

"You. More you. I want you deeper."

That was what he wanted. And he wasted no time in proving it as he sank deep to the hilt. He forced himself to keep quiet yet reveled in her moan.

Almost completely absentmindedly Veronica was already wrapping her legs around Lamb's hips and holding on so tightly she was almost hindering his ability to raise up.

Best way to fix that, Lamb decided? He smiled down to her and moved in for another deep kiss, letting his right hand run down her thigh. She sighed out and lowered her left thigh, unable once again to deny enjoying being beneath his hands.

A moment later that same leg was over his shoulder and his hand had moved, his never still fingers now alternating between teasing, circling and pinching her clit even as he thrust into her.

Veronica was coming undone almost too easily in her mind. She still couldn't believe he had the ability to do this to her, but damn it he knew what he was doing. Part of her hated him for that, but too much more of her never wanted to lose this.

Lamb knew he was close himself. Buried inside Veronica Mars? He had found the paradise he still couldn't quite believe he had been granted. Of course he had thought back to that day ever since it had happened, he knew she wanted him, but the fact that she had at least admitted it to herself enough to not shove him out of the apartment when he showed up tonight? To not call Daddy Mars and tell him what he had done? Exactly.

It was only moments more after Lamb had shortened his strokes again that he felt Veronica's body tensing again, her left heel digging into his shoulder and her right digging into the small of his back. This time he knew he would finish what he started. He wanted to feel her come around him, this was what he had been waiting for. He might have let her come sooner but with her he could never be sure if she would have still let him get what he wanted after she had gotten her treat.

The last thing Veronica wanted was to even think Lamb's name, be it his first, last or even his 'Sheriff' title as she came but just before her body was racked by shudders that Lamb was more than proud to know he had been responsible for, it had been his name, his last name to be precise, to fall from her lips just as all of those sighs and moans that she had tried to fight earlier had.

Lamb followed her right over that edge in seconds, still feeling her muscles fluttering around him and unlike her, he had no problem saying the name of the person responsible for his orgasm.

Hearing him say her name in relief and ecstasy was certainly new for Veronica, but given the circumstances she could let herself take pride in it. Of course later she would have to have a long mental talk with herself about just what had happened tonight and just who with. But for now she had the local sheriff still above her, still inside her.

"Fuck, Mars," Lamb sighed a moment later as he moved off of her, tossing the condom into the wastebasket she had by her bed before he all but collapsed at her side. "If I'd known you'd be that good I would've fucked you right there in that hallway. Wouldn't have given a shit about who was watching or the fact you were still jailbait."

Veronica allowed herself a small smirk at that. Not that she would return the compliment, though it was justly deserved. "Yeah, well, then be glad you didn't know because Dad definitely would've had a few bullets with your name on them in that case."

"What are the odds he still might?" he asked as he reached for his keys to uncuff her.

She pretended to think for a moment. "I'd say they're pretty good."

"He's gone for the week though, right? The tour or whatever still?"

Veronica nodded when she was finally able to take her arms back down.

"Good. That means I get to take five minutes before having to put all those damn clothes back on and drive home." With that he dropped his keys and cuffs to the floor and laid back down.

She didn't like the idea any more than he did, but she wasn't going to invite him to stay. Keith could come back early for one thing and it wouldn't do either of them any good for him to be seen leaving in the morning for another.

* * *

><p>"Last chance, Mars," he sighed as he reached for the doorknob. She had actually walked him to the door, having thrown on an over-sized shirt he guessed might have once been Keith's.<p>

"For what?"

"To ask what this means. How it's changed things between us."

"I don't think it's changed anything. You wanted to sleep with me the second I was legal before anyone else got the chance," she shrugged. Sure it hurt, but she knew this 'new' Lamb well enough to know that much.

_Ouch._ Not exactly what Lamb had expected, or wanted, to hear. It wasn't even completely true. He had wanted her since he himself could have been locked up just for thinking what he had been thinking two years ago. "You know the drill, Veronica. If you want me all you have to do is say it."

He was turning the knob then and that part of Veronica that had never completely stopped liking or wanting or dreaming of him decided she just had to speak up (hell, she was likely the one who had kept her from throwing him out earlier and had pressed her body into his back at the courthouse). "What if I told you I wanted you to stay tonight?"

Her previous thoughts and fears be damned. She had seen his face when she gave him her presumption. It was the first time she had seen anything even close to crestfallen darken his otherwise handsome features in years. Plus if her dad did plan to come back early he would have already called her. And the neighbors? Well they always needed something to talk about, in two days they would forget about seeing Sheriff Lamb walk out of her apartment on a Friday morning. In the meantime she was just too relieved that he actually wanted to stay with her.

The End


End file.
